Siobhan
Siobhan is an antagonist of The Quest for YouTube, serving as Link's archenemy. He is the creator of the Cardians. Physical Appearance Siobhan resembles an actual clown with white face paint around his eyes and mouth. He has blue horizontal and vertical lines of make up across his amber colored eyes. He wears red paint on his lips and a red rubber nose on top of his own. His hair is short, blue, and messy from keeping it under a purple motley. He wears a blue coat with withe pants, black knee high boots, and a red cape held on by yellow frilly shoulder pads. He dons a pair of white gloves on his hands. Near the end of the game, Siobhan infuses himself with the Joker Cardian, changing his appearance. He resembles a Piedmon from Digimon, including a black and white mask, his coat becomes purple, his pants a light blue, boots change yellow, and he dons a white frilly scarf with blue tassels. Personality In terms of character, Siobhan is maniacal, short-tempered, flamboyant, destructive, and cruel. He is a psychopath with no regard for human life or remorse the atrocities he commits. On the contrary, he finds amusement in the suffering of others. He cracks dark jokes at times, also breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing mayhem, and possesses a hatred of everything in the world; Siobhan's only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever he can. He admits the only way destruction could not be fun for him is if there weren't any "precious lives" lost. What begins as simply a disregard and indifference to human life develops into a nihilism, Siobhan declares the lives of mortals meaningless and insignificant, and he finds no meaning in things like love and hope that others cherish. As a result, Siobhan's goal at this point is to destroy the bonds of existence itself. Abilities Siobhan - like every villain in the game - can teleport in and out of any situation as long as it's within his jurisdiction. He's quite the manipulator of dark energy, whether it's using it as an attack or for his own amusement. He calls himself the Master of Illusion, proving this on more than one occasion by placing a copy of himself in Hyrule Castle dungeon and another for his Cardian Dark Link to kill. He can turn the images on his deck of playing cards into actual monsters as long as he can invoke the proper incantation. Biography The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Siobhan was one of three members of Queen Beryl's group. With help from I.M. Meen, he was able to open the gateway to the World of Ruin to summon Master Purin and many demons he kept within his cards for future use. After the gods' clash is halted, Siobhan tracks down the Gem of Hyrule to its rightful world, keeping Purin with him at close range. After Purin's chance to defeat the King and the others, Siobhan poses as the court jester to learn of the gem's location. However, his ruse is found out and he, too, is jailed. Until Queen Beryl gives the signal to find the gems, he was locked in his cell for months listening to the Caramella Girls sing their "Caramelldansen" song over and over again. Sometime during the imprisonment, Siobhan placed his and Purin's doubles in the jail. They capture the King and replace him with a Cardian version of himself. They later went their separate ways. He used his power over the cards to create Cardians of the Faces of Evil and Ganon to create chaos in Koridai. Once Dr. Rabbit left to get Link, Siobhan captured Gwonam, then took the Book of Koridai to capture the real Ganon. He later burns the book with the evil prince inside to take the gem inside. He waits patiently as Link and Dr. Rabbit move through the island until he makes his move in Toyku Lighthouse. Throughout Link's journey, Siobhan sends Cardian after Cardian after them to further distract them. He warps to Fortress Centrum, disguised as Gwonam, waiting for a sneak attack. He burns the wizard's map and attacks the heroes. He's thwarted and teleports away. Siobhan returns in the Shrine of Koridai to unleash Dark Link on the heroes, faking his death in the process. This was done to aid Purin in his conquest of Gamelon. After Ganon is defeated, Siobhan returns with Dark Link to merge the spirits of his Cardians into him. His prized creation is soon destroyed, so he uses the Gem of Koridai's power to destroy part of the island. He was able to escape in time only to reappear in Hyrule Castle with Purin - now in Cousin Mel's body - to attack the newly formed Unification Squad. This was only to buy enough time for the Cardian King to do what Dark Link couldn't do, merge himself with the departed souls of the defeated to grow powerful. This wasn't the last the squad saw the evil clown. He reemerges in the Real World overlooking the Irate Gamer's progress in finding the gem. When he learns of I.M. Meen's location, he heads to the librarian's location and removes the mind seal on him. This isn't enough to learn of the gem's location, it only invokes Meen's wrath to place a barrier around the library, preventing anyone from entering. Enraged and bored, Siobhan crashes Tommy Wiseau's birthday party by unleashing numerous Cardians and merging Lisa with the Queen of Hearts. With his fun done he returns to the Irate Gamer's submarine with hired assassion Gogo. Siobhan grows easily frustrated with the gamer's progress, cursing at him every time he messes up. After the squad kills Gogo, Siobhan's frustration reaches its peak and he abandons his fellow member to die. Beryl scolds him for his actions. Even though three of the gems fall to the squad's hands, Siobhan is given the opportunity to join his queen in the unveiling of the God of Chaos. His final appearance in the game comes when the squad returns to 4Chan City. As a last resort, Siobhan merges himself with the Joker Cardian and Purin uses Gamelon's gem to reach his full power. Even with this power, both are defeated and fade away from existence. Epilogue In the secret ending, Siobhan finds that he hasn't completed faded and is in front of the Creator himself. The Creator tells him his fourth wall breaking was because he was speaking through him. As a reward for being his favorite character he decides he will put Siobhan in another project in due time. Trivia *Siobhan's laugh track is Kefka's laugh recorded from Dissidia: Final Fantasy. *Ironically, Siobhan is based off of Kefka, since he's the creator's favorite villain. *Siobhan was originally going to be Link's final boss, but was replaced by Dark Link since he grew to like the clown so much. *Siobhan's frustration with the Irate Gamer mirrors the Creator's own frustration with him. *If Gwonam knows how to summon the Caramella Girls, before fighting Siobhan and Purin in Hyrule Castle, he'll summon them after the clown is defeated. Gallery $siobhan.png|Siobhan's sprite siobhan-joker.png|Siobhan fused with the Joker Cardian. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:Deceased Characters